<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poems From a Broken Kin by cas_thefriendlygh0st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266617">Poems From a Broken Kin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_thefriendlygh0st/pseuds/cas_thefriendlygh0st'>cas_thefriendlygh0st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Dissociation, Emotionally Repressed, Escape, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Panic Attacks, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_thefriendlygh0st/pseuds/cas_thefriendlygh0st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a bunch of poems I wrote. They are from the point of view of my highest kins. This is vent poetry. You have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kidneys and Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a poem about giving people 5 too many chances. It is you guessed it- Izuku Midoriya! It is called "Kidneys and Second Chances"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chances are like </p><p>kidneys</p><p>only a certain amount</p><p>can be given</p><p> </p><p>I may only have</p><p>two kidneys</p><p>And two chances</p><p>but I will </p><p>give many more than that</p><p>to you</p><p> </p><p>open me up for</p><p>surgery</p><p>and remove my</p><p>kidneys</p><p>take three or four</p><p> </p><p>a negative surplus of</p><p>kidneys in my</p><p>body</p><p>So take my heart</p><p>instead </p><p>take what is left of</p><p>me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleeping Pills Can't Save the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boy Shouta Aizawa, who is perpetually tired. I slept for 8 hours last night (which is a lot for me), yet I can't stop yawning and wanting to go back into bed. Who knows, maybe a nap would increase my productivity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping for days can't help</p><p>all the lethargy</p><p>in my soul</p><p>and the bags</p><p>under my eyes</p><p> </p><p>for the tiredness never stops</p><p>following me</p><p>no matter</p><p>how many times</p><p>I go to bed</p><p> </p><p>A thousand sleeping pills</p><p>would never </p><p>put me to sleep</p><p>for a night</p><p>or for the rest of my life</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is for my boy Denki. When he goes into whey mode I think this is how he feels. This is how I feel after a panic attack/meltdown. I hope someone relates to this (although I would never want anyone to feel like this)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurts to be trapped</p>
<p>inside my own head</p>
<p>my thoughts are louder</p>
<p>than anything else</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hurts to not shift</p>
<p>an inch of my body</p>
<p>to try to give</p>
<p>A half-hearted thumbs up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hurts to not speak</p>
<p>I don't try to be mute</p>
<p>My mouth just can't</p>
<p>open or move</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hurts to sit there</p>
<p>alone and by myself</p>
<p>because I know</p>
<p>nobody actually cares</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That Friend.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another one for Midoriya, specifically middle-school. I hope you all take time to aprecciate your friends so that don't end up like me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It must be nice to be</p><p>the friend that is missed.</p><p>It must be nice to be</p><p>the friend that is never</p><p>forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>That friend was never me</p><p>I was the kid</p><p>who sat</p><p>alone at lunch,</p><p>alone at recess.</p><p>I was <em>that</em> kid.</p><p> </p><p>I am the friend that is </p><p>never missed.</p><p>the friend who you </p><p>ignore, who you don't call back.</p><p> </p><p>I am the friend who wonders,</p><p>
  <em>What if I forgot how to swim?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if, for once, I baked for myself?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A cake, with three pounds</em>
</p><p>
  <em>of cherry seeds</em>
</p><p>
  <em>enough to kill a grown man,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>let alone a tiny helpless soul.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I am the friend</p><p>who was never wanted.</p><p>A mere tagalong,</p><p>a foil in you plans.</p><p>I am the friend who is like</p><p>a stain on your shirt.</p><p>A stain that can easily be removed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm not good enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirishima has self-esteem issues, so it's fitting that this one is called "I'm not good enough"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone feels like they want to die, just think about all the reasons you should live. Make a list like I did. And if you can't come up with anything, then make a list of reasons why you should stay alive for other things. I know it's hard, and draining, especially when you don't want to be alive. Stay safe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>but my plants will die</p>
<p>if I die too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>but my dog will wonder</p>
<p>why I don't pet her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>but my dad will miss</p>
<p>the muffins I bake</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>but my brother will think</p>
<p>about all the times I never played with him</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>but my grandparents will never</p>
<p>get to taste my blueberry pie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>but I'll never get</p>
<p>to travel the world</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not good enough</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So here's a small list</p>
<p>of reasons I should stay alive</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Filled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one reminds me of Killua, except Killua is a boy lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My thoughts are filled</p><p>with skinny girls</p><p>with pretty girls</p><p>and it's not because I'm gay</p><p>It's because I want to look that way</p><p>When I pinch my skin </p><p>and look in the mirror</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>My thoughts are filled</p><p>with images of blood</p><p>with images of death</p><p>and it's not because I've lost someone</p><p>It's because I have thoughts</p><p>of taking a knife</p><p>or opening a bottle of pills</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>My thoughts are filled</p><p>with pastries</p><p>with foods </p><p>and it's not because I have a sweet tooth</p><p>it's because I'm afraid</p><p>to eat and know</p><p>the calories that are inside</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>My thoughts are filled</p><p>and filled to the brim</p><p>with things that would terrify</p><p>any mind reader</p><p>or parent </p><p>that has ever looked into</p><p>my eyes</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Am a Parody of Humpty Dumpty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know who this is. Either Kirishima (cause his quirk will make him crack under too much physical stress)  or Midoriya (because he breaks his bones). Anyway, enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My brain can't tell the difference</p><p>between broken and whole</p><p>because I've been broken</p><p>so many times</p><p> </p><p>I'm a glass bowl</p><p>thats been dropped five times</p><p>too many</p><p>and no glue can fix me</p><p> </p><p>like Humpty Dumpty</p><p>who fell off a wall</p><p>the kings and their horses</p><p>witnessed my fall</p><p> </p><p>But unlike him</p><p>the kings didn't care</p><p>so they waged war with my mind</p><p>because my body was broken</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Some Days I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is for my highest kin, Gon. I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days I'm at the top</p>
<p>I'm on a huge mountain</p>
<p>One that can view the whole world</p>
<p>A mountain that makes</p>
<p>people cower</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On those days I stare</p>
<p>straight into the sun</p>
<p>The brilliance of our light always competes</p>
<p>But I have never won</p>
<p>against the sun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some days I'm sunk</p>
<p>at the bottom of a valley</p>
<p>It's below sea level and can't be seen</p>
<p>A valley that scares</p>
<p>the most hideous monsters</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some days I'm spacey</p>
<p>in a cloud that is far away</p>
<p>it's in the sky and I can see</p>
<p>everybody except for</p>
<p>me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cloud days are the worst</p>
<p>because I am aloof</p>
<p>I can see my hands</p>
<p>But i can't feel them move</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. my body you once loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This reminds me of Todoroki and his mom, but this sorta sounds more romantic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I see the eyes </p><p>that you once loved</p><p>And feel the urge</p><p>to gauge them out</p><p> </p><p>I feel the hair</p><p>that you once stroked</p><p>And feel the urge</p><p>to rip it out</p><p> </p><p>I look at the skin</p><p>you once kissed</p><p>And feel the urge</p><p>to tear it to shreds</p><p> </p><p>So instead of all</p><p>those wonderful things</p><p>I wash my eyes</p><p>I cut my hair</p><p>and take care of the skin</p><p>you said was so soft</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. How I'd Like to Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I think this one fits Illumi and perfectly summarizes perfectionism.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd like to say</p>
<p>that I have a green thumb</p>
<p>But I try to model</p>
<p>my plants into what I want</p>
<p>them to become</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'd like to say</p>
<p>that I am a good painter</p>
<p>But I have a perfect image</p>
<p>in my mind</p>
<p>that never turns out right</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'd like to say</p>
<p>that I can bake</p>
<p>But I'm too afraid</p>
<p>to do anything</p>
<p>that might turn out wrong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'd like to say</p>
<p>that I am a musician</p>
<p>But I practice too hard</p>
<p>and now the notes</p>
<p>don't make any sense</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'd like to say</p>
<p>that I am talented</p>
<p>But my mind</p>
<p>tells me</p>
<p>how I can't do anything right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. irrational is my mental state</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For all you irrational thinkers like me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you don't text back</p>
<p>I become irrational</p>
<p>every thought I have</p>
<p>tells me I'm</p>
<p>why</p>
<p>you didn't reply</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you are mad</p>
<p>I become irrational</p>
<p>my body shakes</p>
<p>and my mouth replays</p>
<p>the words</p>
<p>'I am a monster"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you are upset</p>
<p>I become irrational</p>
<p>I immediately assume</p>
<p>that I caused your</p>
<p>pain</p>
<p>And won't stop saying sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When anything happens</p>
<p>I become irrational</p>
<p>I know it's not fair</p>
<p>to you or to me</p>
<p>but I</p>
<p>can't stop it</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment with characters I should do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Diest Sprite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw food stuff/ unhelthy weightloss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diet Sprite</p>
<p>and Crystal Lite</p>
<p>is what I'm having</p>
<p>for lunch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skipping bread</p>
<p>because it won't</p>
<p>help me shed</p>
<p>weight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Overeating</p>
<p>and starving</p>
<p>the scale in my house</p>
<p>is broken</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I like to think that Kirishima was asked out as joke when he was little, and that it started his self esteem issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm sitting here</p>
<p>at one am</p>
<p>and I'm thinking about</p>
<p>how capitalism is a scam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Valentine's Day</p>
<p>and I'm all alone</p>
<p>Not even a friend to call</p>
<p>My fucking own</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I used to get asked out</p>
<p>as a joke</p>
<p>I was little, but </p>
<p>my heart still broke</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm open to feedback and requests. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wattpad Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A funny one for Denki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At my funeral</p>
<p>I want them to play</p>
<p>a song that will repeat</p>
<p>the entire day</p>
<p>It's about underage sex</p>
<p>And my only flex</p>
<p>Is that I know the lyrics to the part</p>
<p>that rhymes with</p>
<p>"I am a hoe"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I am cremated</p>
<p>I want them to say</p>
<p>The names of all the wattpad smut</p>
<p>I read every day</p>
<p>it is an unhealthy obsession</p>
<p>that temporarily cures my depression</p>
<p>but it is </p>
<p>what it is</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I am in my grave</p>
<p>I will decay</p>
<p>And my friends will think</p>
<p>about how I said "whey"</p>
<p>They made fun of me</p>
<p>cause I acted like I was three</p>
<p>too bad they can't laugh at me</p>
<p>because I am dead</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Laughter is Awesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is for denki bc he acts too happy. I always feel bad when the Bakusquad laughs at him when he's in whey mode. Depressed Denki fics are some of my favorite things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter is awesome</p>
<p>for when</p>
<p>I've said too much</p>
<p>It fills the awkward </p>
<p>space</p>
<p>That I created</p>
<p>by</p>
<p>opening my mouth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter is awesome</p>
<p>for when</p>
<p>I want to cry</p>
<p>It makes me ridicule</p>
<p>the mess</p>
<p>That I call</p>
<p>my life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laughter is awesome</p>
<p>for when</p>
<p>I want to die</p>
<p>It makes me doubt</p>
<p>the thoughts</p>
<p>that</p>
<p>tempt me</p>
<p>because</p>
<p>'a depressed person can't laugh'</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In no way am I saying that depressed ppl can't laugh. In no way am I saying that I'm depressed, I just have mental health issues</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>